Revenant
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was a child of the noble Kuroko household, but when the company was about to plunge into bankruptcy, he was sold. Unknown to him, his absence would be the fall of the household and the heart of his butler. An AkaKuro story. Don't like, don't read. No flaming please
1. Chapter 1

**Revenant**

* * *

 _revenant (n.): one that returns after death or a long absence_

* * *

On a stormy night, a child in his sleep was handed to a stranger. The child showed no signs of waking up despite the chaos around him. The stranger exchanged some words with the man at the door who was as well-dressed as a noble and had a grim look on his face. The stranger entered his car and drove away with a grin. A redheaded butler on the second floor unblinkingly watched the scene unfold. Blood dripped from his lower lip, but the pain was ignored.

Years later, the child has grown into a beautiful teenage boy. Garbed in alluring kimonos, men lined up especially for him. He was the doll of their dreams and desires. Their hands groped all over his body, their lips devoured him, and he no longer struggled. He was just a doll now.

One night, he was called for again. The manager said that this man has booked for him a month earlier than anyone.

"He's a sharp one, this one is." The manager then left the room. "He paid dearly for this one night. Entertain him well, ya hear me, Tatsuna?"

"Yes," came the monotonous response.

Night came, and the beautiful boy waited in his assigned quarter. The sliding door opened to reveal a man in western clothing. He looked like a butler and nostalgia brought some light into the teen's eyes.

"You certainly look beautiful tonight," the redhead greeted with a smile.

"Thank you, please take care of me for tonight." The bluenette bowed and smiled gracefully at the redhead.

After removing his guest's coat, Tatsuna proceeded to pour sake for his guest in the most elegant manner possible. The beads of his headpiece chinked along his movements.

"Your hair has gotten considerably longer," he heard his guest mutter.

"Yes?" he looked up, but the redhead merely smiled at him and shook his head.

"Your hair seems well-maintained."

"It is a need here, after all."

The man then smiled slyly. "They tell me that you are one of the most valued courtesans they have. I'm surprised no one has paid for you yet."

The young bluenette remained silent for a moment, and then spoke, "It cannot be helped. It is easy to get tired of something."

Soon, Tatsuna placed the cup of sake in front of his guest. He scrutinized the man as he took a sip. Noticing the stain at the corner of his lip, Tatsuna dabbed a piece of napkin on it. Their faces were incredibly close that, for a moment, the man lost his composure. Unconsciously, Tatsuna was amused with it. It was after a few more hours of drinking and leisure conversations that the redhead finally revealed his intentions.

"Do you like it here?" Tatsuna's guest inquired, his cheeks slightly flushed from the liquor.

"Many men have asked me that same question." Tatsuna took a sip, his blush more prominent than his guest's.

"The people are ... kind enough. And I don't know what I'll do if I ever get out," Tatsuna added after a short silence. "Somehow... this doesn't exactly seem so bad."

He graced his guest with a small yet contented smile.

His guest drank quietly for a time and then said, "I'm sure there is more to you than this docile doll they turned you into."

Tatsuna looked at the man in puzzlement, and the man gazed into him.

"Who is this man? Why does he seem to know me?" Tetsuna thought. "And what is this familiar feeling?"

Stuttering, Tatsuna asked, "W-who are you?"

"It's been a long time, Young Master Tetsuya."

Tatsuna's eyes widened as the redhead bowed deeply in his seat. "My apologies for not informing you earlier. I needed to confirm if it really was you."

Tatsuna was still too stunned to speak. But he gritted his teeth and then rushed over to the man, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Sei," He muttered. "What took you so long?"

"My sincerest apologies, young master," Seijuurou returned the embrace. "Things weren't so easy."

Just as Tatsuna was still basking in his butler's embrace, he found himself lying on the floor with Seijuurou on top of him. His butler wore a mischievous smile as he kissed his master's forehead, then his brow, and cheek. Tatsuna became flustered at the thought of what's to come. Unknown to him, the light erased by years of hopelessness and docility has returned to his eyes.

"Why do I feel embarrassed all of a sudden?" He thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and clutched at Seijuurou's vest.

Seijuurou's face was so close, and their lips were almost touching to the point that Tatsuna can feel his breath on his lips. And then Seijuurou chuckled.

"I suppose this is as far as I go." He got up from Tatsuna, the mischievous smile still plastered on his face.

Tatsuna looked at him, all flustered and stunned.

"What is it, young master? Could you have expected me to go further?" Seijuurou then leaned close to Tatsuna's ear and whispered, "That can be arranged at your will."

Tatsuna crawled backwards and stuttered, "N-no! Of course not!"

He looked away, trying hard to compose himself. It was only then that he realized what Seijuurou did to him, and he smiled, mentally noting down to thank his butler later on.

Just then, Seijuurou told him that a car was waiting for them outside. Tatsuna grew puzzled, until his butler explained that the debt has been paid, and that he was just playing with him a little. Tatsuna blushed and did his best to intimidate Seijuurou with a glare, but the butler just laughed it off and called it "adorable".

Newly dressed into his noble and western garbs, Kuroko Tetsuya was escorted by Akashi Seijuurou down the brothel's wooden halls. His hair was tied back temporarily, his expression still doll-like, and his posture were still as polished as a courtesan's as they walked. The people around him were stunned, both his former co-workers and their clients. As much as some of them would like to congratulate him for having finished his job, for being freed from the life that stole the light from his eyes, they were left speechless by the recognition of his true identity.

"Thank you for all your years of service," The manager bowed deeply with a satisfied smile on his face, as his former employee neared the exit.

Tetsuya gave a curt nod and continued walking out of the brothel with Seijuurou at his heels.

* * *

A year has passed since Tetsuya rose to power once again. With the massacre of the entire Kuroko household years ago, the company had no choice but to accept him as their head, despite his disgraceful background. It was a mere rumor flitting around in the office that he was sold to a brothel, but it was enough for them to doubt him in the early months of his arrival. No matter how good of a boy he was or his family's reputation, a simple drop of ink was always smeared with delight by those who envy the powerful. But Tetsuya didn't let them faze him. He worked hard and stayed late at the office, going so far as to take documents home to the mansion. His efforts overwrote the past disgrace and near bankruptcy of the company on the year he was taken to the brothel. And he went even beyond it, surpassing his father who died in the massacre, whose face betrayed all expressions of regret even in his grave.

"You're working too hard," Seijuurou placed a cup of tea on his master's desk.

Tetsuya merely glanced at the cup in front of him before resuming his work. His butler sighs.

"Please get some proper rest, young master," Seijuurou added, as though divining Tetsuya's intentions. "You will not be of use to anyone if you end up in poor health."

Tetsuya stopped his typing but his eyes remained glued to the laptop's screen, contemplating his butler's words. And then he took the cup in front of him and a sip.

"It's still as I remembered as a child," Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou with a nostalgic smile, and Seijuurou responded with a satisfied nod.

Tetsuya finished the cup of milk and by then, Seijuurou leaned in and pressed his lips onto Tetsuya's who was too stunned to move as the redhead's tongue found its way inside his mouth, tasting every crevice until Seijuurou parted for breath. They were so close that Tetsuya can feel his breath on his lips as Seijuurou said, "So it was that sweet all along."

Having enjoyed his master's flustered state that drove him to quietude, Seijuurou chuckled as he took back the cup from his master's delicate hands and bowed his leave, reminding his master to turn in early for the night.

It was a couple of days later when Kuroko Tetsuya was visited by his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki who was accompanied by her butler and their mutual childhood friend, Aomine Daiki. They had afternoon tea at the garden whose flowers were blooming beautifully, their scent wafted through the air, aiding to the pleasant atmosphere. Butlers and masters gathered around the album that Momoi brought with her. She excitedly recalled the moments she, Daiki and Tetsuya would have gotten themselves into trouble if Seijuurou hadn't helped cover for them.

"Tetsuya would have gotten the worst of it for protecting me," Momoi blushed at the thought and then quickly added, "You really saved us that time, Akashi!"

"I couldn't have the young master getting himself into too much trouble as well, my lady," He glanced briefly at Kuroko who was smiling fondly at the photos. His own smile disappeared. "Unlike some butlers, that is." His glare shifted to Aomine who was avoiding his gaze in anticipation of criticism.

"Can you cut it out, Akashi? Not every butler is perfect like you," The blueheaded butler commented.

"Daiki, be more respectful to Akashi!" Momoi intervened.

Aomine merely grunted his dissatisfaction.

"The pie should be ready by now. Excuse me for a moment." Seijuurou left the three and made his way to the kitchen with his mood fouled, not suspecting his master's gaze following him until he disappeared beyond the halls.

That night, Seijuurou waited outside the bathroom until Tetsuya finished his bath as usual. He received the soiled clothes and used towel as his master stepped out of the room and headed for his bed.

"Ms. Momoi certainly has grown since then, hasn't she young master?" Seijuurou probed. "Despite her childish demeanor, she has been able to study overseas all this time."

Tetsuya nodded with a fond smile. "Momoi has changed a lot. It was surprising that she hasn't visited me until today, until I found out she was busy."

"Perhaps, you can consider her to bear the future heir to the company then?" Seijuurou said it lightly as a joke, and partly to probe his master's feelings for the girl.

There was a thoughtful silence as Tetsuya seriously considered the idea. It made Seijuurou nervous for once in years, more nervous than the massacre. His eyes wandered towards the bedside table that suddenly had a picture of the young Kuroko Tetsuya with his mother, Momoi, and Aomine.

"That does seem like a good idea," Tetsuya admitted, and Seijuurou found himself taken aback.

Biting his lower lip in frustration, he let go of the clothes and towel, and pinned Tetsuya to the bed, pressing his weight so as to not let the latter escape. Before Tetsuya can utter a word, Seijuurou had already quieted him with his lips, pressing intensely and passionately onto his. He tried to push Seijuurou away but he melted under that kiss, under that touch as his butler undressed him without breaking the kiss. Seijuurou took off his gloves and let his hands caress Tetsuya's slim and pale body, his lips traced down Tetsuya's neck, leaving marks along the way. He heard his master groan and moan in both pleasure and pain, but he was not contented. He slid his hands lower, observing Tetsuya's reddening face, lost of all composure, his eyes clouded with desire.

"Is that the face you show those men at the brothel?" Seijuurou taunted. "It has been a while since you've been touched by another man, hasn't it young master?"

Tetsuya was so dazed, so drowned in pleasure that he can't find the voice to answer back. He merely grabbed Seijuurou's vest, scrambling to remove his partner's clothes.

As Seijuurou made love to Tetsuya who was clawing on his back at every thrust, he thought bitterly, "Do you like her? After everything I did for you, will you leave me then?"

It was unacceptable. He held on to Tetsuya tightly as he moved. He kissed away Tetsuya's tears, he silenced his painful moans with his lips.

"I will never let you go," Seijuurou muttered under his breath.

"Se-Sei!" Tetsuya called on his name in a ragged breath.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou whispered into his ear, as their bodies both stiffened, and then fell beside each other.

Seijuurou watched as after a few breaths, Tetsuya fell asleep. After wiping the mess on his young master, he pulled the blanket over Tetsuya's body and kissed him goodnight on the forehead. Glancing at the picture on the table, he took it, tucking it in his breast pocket after putting on his coat. He turned off the lights in Tetsuya's room and proceeded to the kitchen with his thoughts rampaging through his mind, but kept a calm facade.

"I promised you everything with my loyalty."

He stopped in front of the stove.

"I became everything that you desired."

He made sure the gas was on before lighting the stove.

"You need no childhood friends,"

He stared into the flames.

"Nor possible fiancees,"

He threw the picture into the fire.

"Nor a family."

Seijuurou watched the photograph crumple into nothingness as it was devoured hungrily by the flames.

"You don't need a world beyond me."

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenant  
** Chapter 2

"Young master, these are the additional documents from the-" Seijuurou looked at his master who doesn't seem to pay any attention to him. Tetsuya continued to scrawl on his documents without any expression or care except for his work. It's been like this for a week. Tetsuya couldn't concentrate at the office, always spacing off or fumbling so his employees convinced him to do the work at home where he's most comfortable and where he can be tended by his servants. They send him the documents and other matters that require his attention through other employees or interns, and assured him that they will call for him if they absolutely need to.

"Please pay more attention, young master," Seijuurou snapped his fingers in front of Tetsuya, and the bluenette merely glanced at him in understanding.

Taking out his pocket watch, Seijuurou looked at the time and realized that he's been ten minutes behind schedule. Tetsuya noticed his butler's annoyed expression and spoke.

"You can leave the documents with me," and then he added, "Go tend to your other duties for the day, Akashi."

The formality of his master's tone and speech irritated the butler more. He bowed his leave and left the room, mentally scolding himself for his rash behavior last week. He strode along the halls as briskly as he muttered curses and chastised himself in his head , ignoring the greetings of fellow servants that he passed by. He was so caught up in his frustration that he didn't notice a maid following him frantically.

"Mr. Akashi!" She called for the fourth time, and her senior faced her with a scowl.

"What?"

She became almost too frightened to speak. Seeing this, Seijuurou took a deep breath and apologized. Having calmed down, the maid told him about a guest who wishes to see their master.

"And who might this guest be?"

"A detective, it seems, sir. He looks very determined to see the young master."

Seijuurou sighed and gave the maid leave as he strode back to his master's study.

In the garden having tea, Tetsuya sat from across the detective, and Seijuurou stood by his side. The pleasant scent of flowers wafted through the air that cloudy afternoon. The detective introduced himself as Shintarou Midorima and he has been investigating the Kuroko massacre case ever since it's been reported. According to him, the murder was done flawlessly.

"It is believed that the murder didn't start that night. Distant Kuroko relatives were already being purged months before the night of the massacre. It would have seemed like a coincidence if the Kurokos weren't obviously being targeted," The detective summarized.

Tetsuya listened attentively, taking occasional sips of tea as Seijuurou stood by his side. And glancing at the small frog figurine next to the detective's cup.

"Excuse me, but," Tetsuya hesitated, "What is that?"

"It's the lucky item for the day," came the concise and straightforward answer.

The detective finished his tea and finally told Tetsuya that if he wanted to know more, he's welcome to drop by the police station. With that, the detective stood up and took his leave with Seijuurou silently accompanying him to the gate.

"Thank you for your time," Shintarou nodded at Seijuurou who just nodded back and closed the gate.

"Quite a rude fellow, ain't he?" remarked a man from behind.

Shintarou turned around to see his colleague, Kazunari Takao. He seemed to have been waiting for Shintarou near the car. The both of them got inside with Kazunari at the wheel and drove away, expecting a guest to arrive in their office in a couple of days.

"Do you really think he'll lend a hand in this investigation?" Kazunari asked, glancing at his partner from the corner of his eye.

"He will," Shintarou added, "Unless he's the mastermind, there's no way he won't be curious about his relatives' deaths."

Kazunari chuckled at his partner's deduction. Perhaps he was right. And even if Tetsuya Kuroko naturally doesn't care about his relatives, there was still the thought that he will be suspected if he doesn't cooperate with the investigation. There was no other choice for the poor boy.

Meanwhile, back at the Kuroko mansion, Seijuurou watched his master continue his work while he called the company for Tetsuya's schedule for the week. He was ordered to arrange it in order to make time for visiting the police station.

"If you don't cooperate, they might suspect you, young master," said Seijuurou on their way back to Tetsuya's office.

Tetsuya nodded in agreement. "If that is the case, find out my schedule for the week and make room for it," Without sparing his butler a glance, he added, "That's an order."

Seijuurou sighed in recollection. Interrupting his thoughts was a voice from the other line. He asked for the secretary and noted down all of Tetsuya's appointments and meetings for the week, diligently noting down every detail to the letter.

"Thank you, I will call again for the adjustments." And he put down the phone.

He approached Tetsuya's desk and placed the paper before him. Seijuurou observed as the bluenette took it and his eyes skimmed the contents nonchalantly. He noticed his master's feminine lashes that shadowed over his sky blue eyes, the delicate way the pale fingers were holding the parchment—the fingers that he kissed since his master's younger days. He wanted to take them now and press them to his lips, but Tetsuya's voice interrupted his reverie.

"Thank you, that will be all for now," said his master, ending it formally. "Akashi."

Biting his lower lip, Seijuurou bowed and left the room with a twisted feeling in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. He didn't like his master's sudden formality. It felt too distant. He somehow hoped for a bit of praise, just like before but he was dismissed after what sounded like an obligatory "thank you".

"If I knew that doing 'that' will push you away from me, I wouldn't have conveyed my feelings for you at all," Seijuurou thought as he aimlessly strode down the halls, passing by portraits, statues, and servants who stiffened upon feeling his gloomy aura.

When he came to, Seijuurou found himself on a balcony facing the garden. He peered down and muttered, "Not exactly high enough to kill me."

"Now, now, you shouldn't be thinking like that, Akashicchi."

Right beside him was Ryouta Kise, the footman who started serving the Kuroko family a year later than him. Being the footman, he was also counted as a deputy butler. The two of them were considered the seniors of the other servants, especially since their own seniors either fled or died in the massacre. Either way, no one heard from them since.

"The young master hasn't stayed long," Ryouta leaned on the balustrade, his tone carefree and optimistic, "He still needs you."

Seijuurou looked at Ryouta stoically for a second and said, "If you weren't right, I would have pushed you off."

"EH?! That's too mean, Akashicchi!" Ryouta pouted at Seijuurou who hardly cared. And then he noticed his master's silhouette go in from the balcony of his study on the upper floor, behind Seijuurou. He smirked knowing that his colleague didn't notice at all.

"Well, if you were to abandon the young master," Ryouta pushed himself away from the balustrade and started walking inside, " I guess that means I'll be able to have him to myself~"

There was no way Seijuurou will let that happen. If he has annihilate everyone or burn the mansion down to be with Tetsuya, he'll do it. He strode back inside, passing by Ryouta as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Tetsuya saw Seijuurou with Ryouta at one of the balconies that overlooked the garden. He gazed silently at his redheaded butler, observing his profile against the balustrade. He can't see his expression with Seijuurou's back to him, but he knows how uneasy he must feel with the sudden formality. Recalling the previous "event", the young master pursed his lips.

 _"Is that the face you show those men at the brothel?"_

 _"It has been a while since you've been touched by another man, hasn't it young master?"_

"Idiot," Tetsuya muttered as he approached the phone and dialed. An unfamiliar voice answered at the other line. "I would like to speak with Inspector Midorima please."

-End-


End file.
